The Team
by EvanescoElly
Summary: Fleur and Gabrielle when Fleur finds out about being accepted onto the team for the Triwizard Championship


A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters posted here, they are all property of J K Rowling! I have just used them to create this story.

This story was created for the **"The Sibling Relationship Competition" **set by lilac butterflies .

Fleur was ecstatic. She had just been accepted as one of the competitors to go to the Triwizard Tournament with Beauxbatons. She hadn't expected to get on the team that was accepted to go. She had expected to be runner up or something like that, but not to be accepted for the team.

She had been talking to her sister about it just the night before, in fact:

_"So, do you think you'll make it onto the team then, Fleur?" Gabby asked, buttering a croissant and taking a large bite out of it. _

_"No, I doubt it. I'm not the fittest one here, am I?" Fleur responded with a sad smile. She poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice, sipping at it occasionally. She soon added, "And don't eat such large mouthfuls!" _

_"I'll do what I like, thank you!" Gabby replied, poking her tongue out at Fleur. Her second mouthful was smaller than the first though, because she respected her sister's opinion and knew she was right. She was on a diet, after all. She didn't want to eat quickly and then feel fat. "You're by far the most beautiful though. I bet those English boys would love you!" _

_"Gabrielle!" Fleur nearly spat her pumpkin juice out. _

_"What? You're a veela!" Gabby smirked at her sister. It was true. They both were, and that would make them irresistible to all those boys. At least she hoped so. She'd never met many boys, other than her parents' friends. _

_"It's not all about the boys though! What about the culture?" Oh, who was she kidding, she wanted to meet the boys just as much as Gabby did. _

_"I'm sure Hogsmeade will be nice... Do you think it will snow?" Gabby asked. She had no real idea of what the weather would be like there. _

_"I don't know. Maybe? Why? Do you want to see Hogsmeade in the snow? We could go there one day, if you'd like?" she suggested, finishing off her drink. "If we get to go, anyway. Which I'm still doubtful of, by the way." _

_"Don't say that! You've got as much chance as anyone!" Gabby protested, a frown appearing on her face as she, too, finished her croissant. _

_"Hmm. Maybe. Anyway, I need to go to my dorm and finish of an essay about Charms. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" And with that, she got up and walked off to her dormitory. She doubted she would sleep that night because she would be too excited. _

As soon as she had awoken, she had gone to see the headmistress, Madame Maxime, about who had been chosen and upon hearing her name, she was unable to control her excitement. She ran from the room, going to see the one person she had promised to tell first if she made it onto the trip to go to England.

Most 16 year old girls would have gone straight to their friends to tell them what had happened, but not Fleur. She went straight to her little sister. "Gabrielle, where are you?" she called in the corridors, looking for her little sister. She wanted her to be the first one to hear the good news, not from someone else, but from her. "Gabrielle!" she exclaimed when she finally found her. "Where on Earth have you been?" she initially scolded.

"Here... Why, sis? Have you been looking for me?" Gabrielle responded, looking up at her big sister, wondering what it was that was so important she would actually come looking for her. They always had a chat every evening anyway, just to make sure they were both okay.

"I have to tell you first! I've been accepted on the team to go to Hogwarts! I'm one of the potential Triwizard Tournaments!"she squeaked excitedly, grabbing her sister and hugging her tightly.

"That's great!" Gabrielle replied, hugging Fleur back a little, "But do you have to hug me like this in front of all my friends?" she teased, although realistically she was also over the moon because that meant she too would get to go to England. It had been her dream to go there for years, to see London, and Hogsmeade.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy!" Fleur let go of her sister and grinned at her. The two veela sisters were now surrounded by their friends, all cheering for Fleur and the fact that she had made it. They always had been close but she was certain this was going to make them even closer, considering that they would get to spend many days together in a foreign country that they had both always wanted to go to. It was going to be amazing.


End file.
